Une conversation inutile
by RanmaruAoi
Summary: Une conversation inutile dans un décor d'automne, ou quand Okita Sougo trouve Hijikata Toshirou en train de flemmarder sur un banc.


**Auteur** : RanmaruAoi.

**Note** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Ne pas lire quand vous êtes déprimé. Ce texte stupide risque de vous…déprimer encore plus. Excusez moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes D

-Hijikata-San pourquoi Katsura arrive toujours à nous échapper ?

-Moi j'aimerai savoir tu me poses cette question alors que c'est mon jour de congé ?

-Parce que tu flemmardes seul sur un banc. Tu me fais pitié.

-T'as écoutés quand je t'ai dis que c'était mon jour de congé ?

-En fait c'est même très bizarre.

-Cette conversation est totalement inutile.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce que c'est ennuyant de discuter avec un mur.

-C'est qui le mur ?

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas me laisser la position de vice-commandant ? Je ferai régner la paix et la sureté en ville.

-En te baladant avec un bazooka ?

-Les gens m'acclameront et s'agenouilleront à mon passage.

-Non ça c'est de l'esclavagisme !

-La mayonnaise sera interdite à toute personne saine d'esprit.

-T'es sur de pas vouloir partir ?

-Tu commences à être vieux Hijikata-San. Il faut te faire une raison.

-Depuis quand tu te prends pour mon psy ?

-En fait ce serai bien que tu disparaisses.

-Tu espères que j'approuve ton choix ?

-Non. J'espère que tu fasses ce que je te dis.

-Rien que parler avec toi m'épuise.

-J'y peux rien, je veux plus de temps de télévision.

-T'en a pas déjà assez ?

-Pas assez quand je t'ennuie.

-Sérieusement. Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Maintenant c'est toi qui veux t'en aller ? Au paradis ou en enfer ?

-…J'ai faillit rire à ta blague.

-Merci. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-…

-Parfois je pense à échanger mon caractère de naturel sadique à la place de celui d'un garçon gentil et aimant envers ses supérieurs. T'en penses quoi ?

-Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. N'essaie pas, ou je mourrai de rire.

-…C'était une blague ?

-Oui.

-Dommage.

-Par contre apprendre à être respectueux envers tes supérieurs ne pourrai pas te faire de mal!

-Arrête c'est moi qui vais mourir de rire.

-Je m'en fiche.

-C'est qu'il est vraiment un gars détestable quand il veut « Toshi ».

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ca me fait penser à un nom de mouton, c'est bizarre.

-Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser à un mouton!

-Peut être qu'on devrait penser à un autre moyen pour l'attraper.

-T'es retournés à Katsura ?

-Oui. Je ne parlais pas du mouton rassures toi.

-Quel mouton ? En quoi ça me rassures ? Pourquoi on a une conversation aussi débile ?

-Arrête ça, on dirait une jeune fille de shojo manga qui se questionne sur la culpabilité de son amant.

-Sa culpabilité ? T'es sur que c'est un shojo ?

-Qu'est ce que tu connais aux mangas ?

-Pourquoi tu deviens si sérieux soudainement ?

-Le seul que je ne respecte pas, c'est toi Hijikata-San !

-…T'es sur que tu t'es pas trompé de réplique ?

-Huh ?

-Ya pas de « Huh ? » qui tienne ! Si on continue cette conversation je vais vraiment mourir !

-C'ét-

-Oui, c'était une blague !

-Dommage.

-Tu veux pas changer de disque ?

-Tu veux que je chante ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça !

-Bonjour Hijikata-San. Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

-Tu essaie de recommencer toute la conversation ou t'as des pertes de mémoires assez importantes ?

-Peut être qu'on devrait mettre des affiches partout en ville.

-T'aurais pas une obsession avec Katsura aujourd'hui toi?

-Non, c'est la St Benjamin aujourd'hui Hijikata-San.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, franchement ? Tu voudrais pas continuer ta patrouille Sougo ? Pour mon bien.

-Pour ton bien ? Mais tu ne comprends pas. Je suis en train de faire ma patrouille. Une personne qui aime mettre de la mayonnaise sur tous les aliments possibles, est vraiment une personne suspecte.

-…T'as réalisé que je suis le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi ou tu te persuades du contraire ?

- Le seul que je ne respecte pas, c'est toi Hijikata-San ! Ah ouais c'est là ou je devais placer cette réplique. Ca sonne bien.

-Tu parles ça sonne bien !

-…

-…

-…Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il commençait à pleuvoir Hijikata-San.

- « Commençait »…il tombe déjà des trombes d'eau…

-Maintenant je suppose que je peux rentrer au Shinsengumi. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ?

-…C'est évident, non ? Je rentre aussi.

-J'ai réussi à te faire bouger pendant ton jour de congé, c'est incroyable non ?

-C'est la pluie.

-N'empêche, ont va arriver trempés au quartier général et notre Drama va bientôt commencer.

-Dépêchons nous alors.

-Vous vouliez passez votre vie sous la pluie Hijikata-San?

-Encore une fois, j'ai jamais dis ça !

-Ah. Parce que mon bazooka peut être utile dans ces moments là.

-Sougo, tais toi.

Voila ! J'espère que la stupidité du texte ne vous à pas choqué, troublé ou énervé ( ?). Hijikata et Okita sont capables d'avoir des conversations si bêtes quand ils veulent. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu. Le but était de vous faire sourire (légèrement ?), donc si j'ai réussi au moins un tout petit peu, je suis comblé.


End file.
